Bound by Destiny
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: Set in a fantasy/middle ages time. Yusei is a prince with a secret hidden even from his parents, while Akiza is a mercenary/ sorceress with an even bigger secret that may bring about the destruction of the country.With these two find love or destruction?
1. Codename: Black Rose Witch

Bound by Destiny

Hey there, peoples of fanfiction. Here is my second Yusei and Akiza fanfic. This has absolutaly nothing to do with the manga or the anime, nor will it involve any form of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game. Instead, the story will be have a more fantasy/ middle ages feel to it. There will be no guns, vehicles, or modern day technology, but there will be castles, kings, queens, princes, swords, bows and arrows, sorcery and all that good stuff. The plot is simple. Yusei is a prince with a secret hidden even from his parents, while Akiza is a mercenary/apprentice sorceress with an even bigger secret that may bring about the destruction of the country. Anyways, on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. I only own this plot and any characters I make up.

Chapter 1: Special Assignment

It had been a relatively quiet night in the land of New Domino, except for one area in a forest, where a girl was running through it. Tree limbs cutting into her arms as she flew by. Rough bramble scratching at her legs as she pouded through the forest. Needles and leaves getting caught in her dark burgundy hair. A wicked dagger held firmly in her pale hands. All of this was happening to Akiza at the moment, but she took no notice of these things. Her amber eyes were completely focused on the man running away from her. The small scratches would pale in comparison to the wound she had in plan for the man.

The man she was chasing was considered to be quite a looker to the women in the village. He was the classic tall, dark, and mysterious man that many women seemed to crave. He had jet-black hair that came to his shoulders and piercing brown eyes. His crooked smile could charm almost any normal girl.

She had already cursed herself for getting into this situation in the first place. The man should not have been able to breathe, much less run. But, of course, everything had gone wrong. Even from the beginning of her mission, things were off. She should have just marked the mission as a failure and gone home. But Akiza Izinski is not one known for failure. 46 assignments, 46 deaths, no failures. That was her record. She would not fail to bring in this man who had just gotten lucky.

Though she did wonder just how much luck this guy actually had. There seemed to be no end to his good fortune. It had all started two days after she had arrived in the town. Akiza was part of a hidden society of trained mercenaries called the Arcadia Movement. She was the best they had, aside from her leader and significant friend, Sayer, of course. Her newest assignment was to kill a cocky pretty boy who was taking advantage of the town's females.

It was a simple assignment: get to know where the guy goes and stick him in the head with an arrow, then return. Simple. But, after a while of surveillance on the guy, Akiza began to notice some changes in his behavior. He began to seem sort of nervous and started to pay large, strong men to act as guards. It was if she had been discovered. _But that was impossible_, she thought. _No one but the Sayer knows what I'm doing here._ Whatever the cause, she eventually found a way to kill him quickly and quietly.

Every Tuesday, the man would walk to a neighboring village for a drink with his perverted buddies. They would talk about every girl they had sex with over the week, get drunk, then stay the night at the inn, and go home together in the morning. Akiza had decided that the best time to take him out would be on his walk through the woods to the town to meet his buddies. She had set up in a tree and cocked an arrow, prepared to launch it and then run before the two guards who accompanied him even knew he was dead.

At least, that was the plan. Things did not go so smoothly, though. She had waited until he came by. The tree she was in had given her a perfect shot as his head. She had launched the arrow as soon as he came in sight. It was on target... Then a guard tripped. He took the arrow in the temple instead of the target man. Chaos ensued. Akiza cursed, drew her dagger, dropped to the ground, and slit the other guards throat. Only the man was left now. When he saw her, he screamed and rand. Akiza chased him.

He was surprisingly fast. Eventually, he managed to disappear from her sights. She looked all around but couldn't find him. She let loose a string of curses and prepared to head back. That is, until she found herself on the ground, looking up at her target. He now had a wicked grin and she could see why. He had her dagger in his hands. He had hit her in the back of the neck and picked up her dagger that fell when she did. That was her only weapon aside from her bow and arrows.

"I knew you were following me little girl" he said as he stared at the v-cut in her shirt. He made no attempt to disguise the fact that he was checking her out.

Despite the fact that he disgusted her, she only said one word. "How?" She had to keep him talking, wait until he let his guard down. The situation was too delicate to jump up and just attack him outright.

"I have my sources" he said as he ran his eyes up and down her body. Then he stopped and looked her straight in the face, still wearing his crooked smile on his face. "Now I just need to figure out what to do with you. I should just kill you know, but you have such a great bod that it would be a real waste, and I wouldn't stand fucking a corpse." He pondered this for a little bit. Then his eyes lit up. "How about this, I kill you as we have sex, right here, right now. That way, I get my to have some fun as I see the life run out of your body."

Akiza had become enraged. This failed target not only outmanuevered her and took her favorite dagger, but he had dared to attempt to rape her? She could feel her powers building inside her, strengthening as her emotions grew stronger, grew angrier. It was like an explosion in her body and the only way to quell that power was to release her powers. The only thing in the way of that was her modified hair curler.

She quickly ripped the hair curler out of her hair. Her long bangs fell in front of her face. Before the man could react she used her powers on him. A thick vine shot up from the ground and wrapped around the man's wrist, thorns digging far into his skin. The dagger fell from his hand. Three more vines rose from the ground as Akiza stood up and stared at the man mercilessly. The vines wrapped themselves around his other wrists and his legs, making him fall on to the ground in the same position Akiza had been in just a few moments ago.

The man was absolutaly terrified now. "What the hell are you?" he asked Akiza. She now wore a creepy smile on her face. She was enjoying his fear and pain. Seeing these emotions on his face gave her sheer pleasure. Finally poeple would suffer as much as she had...

"You may call me the Black Rose Witch." She flicked her wrist and immediately a fifth vine appeared, this one through his chest. His entrails were lodged in the thorns on the tip of the vine. He cried out in agony for a few seconds and then was forever silenced. After a few minutes of reveling in the man's death, Akiza took on her usual stoic expression. She summoned many vines which encased the man's body and dragged into the ground, shrouding him from any other people forever. Her mission complete, Akiza went back to the inn, picked up the rest of her stuff, payed the innkeeper, and started on the long path home.

* * *

"Congratulations on another successful mission, Akiza" said a man with brown hair and who was wearing a lon trench coat, "But I heard you had a few difficulties along the way."

Akiza flushed in anger. Of course the man, Sayer, would know about her blunder. That was one of his psychic abilities, like her ability to control plants in nature. He was able to read minds, that is how he always knew whether someone had succeeded or failed and also made him their leader. Known only to Akiza, though, he also had the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to throw objects with his mind.

"My target just seemed to be very lucky" said Akiza through clenched teeth. She actually was troubled on the inside, though. The man had said that he had inside information on her. This troubled her. Sayer had raised an eyebrow and Akiza realized that he probably had just read her mind again, but he pressed the matter no more.

"Well, now that you are back, we can begin the meeting to determine who gets the special assignment." Akiza nodded and followed Sayer through the hallways of the Arcadia Movement to the meeting room. She was trembling with excitement. This past month had all been about the special assignment. Only one of the mercenaries in the Movement would be able to attempt it. The mercenary who did the best in the last month would get the assignment. She had sworn that she would be the one to receive it and prove that she was the best, but her latest partial blunder made her think that she may not obtain it.

All the other members of the Movement were in the took a seat near some of the older and experienced fighters but didn't talk to them. She never really befriended anyone else except Sayer, who had taken his place at the head of the meeting.

"You all have so well this month" started Sayer, "but, as you all know, only one of you can receive the assignment you all have been hoping to earn." No one spoke. When Sayer talked, they all listened. "I have finally come to a decision. The one to receive the assignment shall be... Akiza Izinski!" He pointed at her.

Akiza was shocked, but she seemed to be the only one as everyone else started to file out of the room. "But my last target had figured out I was following him."

Sayer laughed. He stopped as the last person left the room. "Akiza, I was the one who told them that someone had been sent to kill him. We needed to make sure that you could complete your mission even if your target knew you could be trying to kill him. Before we sent you on that mission, it had already been decided that you would take the special assignment, so we needed to prepare you for it, and you passed. Besides, you are the only one powerful enough to complete this mission, aside from me, that is."

Needless to say, Akiza was angry. Hell, she was pissed. She had been tricked into taking an assignment that was even more dangerous than it had appeared to be. Not only that, but the person she trusted more than anyone else in the whole world, had deliberately set her up for a fall.

She took a deep breath before letting her anger get the better of her. Though she didn't like it, she did understand why Sayer did what he did. Most of the time, her assignments were finished by an arrow to the target's throat. Sayer needed to know that she could handle a chase and close-quarters combat as well. She realized just how important this new assignment must be if Sayer was taking this many precautions.

"So what exactly is my oh-so-important special assignment now?" asked Akiza. "Is it multiple people or some other mercenary group that has been getting in our way or what? Do I have make it look like an accident?"

Sayer smiled in a sort of evil way that Akiza had never been able to pick up on. "It is a simple assassination. You only need to kill one person and it can be done any way you want. This may sound easy, but the person who must kill is a unique individual. The man's name is Yusei Fudo, the only heir to the rulers of our land of New Domino.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I know cliffhangers are a pain, but you guys will just have to live with it. Tell me what you guys think. Please read and review. See ya!


	2. First Encounter

Bound by Destiny

Well thank you everybody for your reviews. I didn't expect to be working on this second chapter so quickly, but you guys convinced me to continue. For any of you who are waiting for my other Yusei and Akiza story to be updated, i am very sorry. I am just writing chapters as I continue the story. None of it had been planned out. I am going to write more on this story, but will soon be getting back to my other story. Anyways, on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds nor will I ever.

Chapter 2: First Encounter

Normally Akiza was a cool, calm, and collected person, but what she had just heard threw her for a loop. She was expected to kill a prince? Not just any prince, either, but the heir to the throne that rules the land she calls home. Sure, she had never met Yusei Fudo, he would just be another target, but she couldn't think of anything he had down wrong that would cause Sayer to have to order his death. The king and queen of New Domino, Yusei's mother and father, had always been good rulers over the land. Villagers, for the most part, were happy with their current rulers.

"Why?" It was the only thing she could think of to say and it came out as little more than a whisper.

"Yes, I figured you may be surprised. The Fudos have, so far, been relatively good rulers." There was a hint of sarcasm and malice in his voice which Akiza still did not pick up on. "But, we have heard disturbing rumors from an inside source in the castle. Yusei Fudo is about to inherit his father's throne, but he needs to find a bride to share the throne with him first. Normally this would not be a problem, except for one thing. From the same informant, we have learned that Yusei Fudo is not like his parents. He has decieved them into believing he will be a good ruler but, as soon as he takes the throne, he will have his parents and wife assassinated so he can rule with an iron fist, without anyone to get in his way."

Akiza was surprised at first. She didn't even know that they had any people living as a spy in the castle. Then she started to grow angry. How dare this selfish prince try to take over the throne from good people like the Fudos. How dare he try to undo the good influence that his parents have had on this land. She had never seen the prince, but already she despised him more than any of her past targets. She also swore to do everything in her power to stop him. "So where exactly do I fit into the plan to stop this prince?" She spat out the last words. He didn't even deserve the title of prince.

Sayer smiled at her dedication to the mission. "It will not be easy, but the plan is relatively simple. You will take the place of a princess, become Yusei's lover, kill him, and then leave."

For the second time in less than five minutes, Akiza had been surprised. "How exactly is this supposed to happen?"

"The Fudos are throwing a festival of sorts and will present Yusei with princesses from other countries. He will decide who he wants to be his bride after that. We have already made a deal with the king and queen of another country. It is the older sister and brother-in-law of the king. The sister feels she was cheated out of the throne by his Yusei's father. Though their intent is to get rid of the heir to the throne is out of pure malice and they simply wish to have their child inherit the throne, they are our only ticket to the festival. After the Fudos took the throne, the king lost all contact with his sister. He doesn't even know she is ruling a kingdom and therefore will never think that the princess his son will be meeting would have been his niece and won't suspect anything."

Akiza did not like the thought of another family taking over the throne, but it seemed that it would have to be necessary in order to complete the mission. That's when the full realization of what she would have to do hit her. She would have to act like a _princess_. She would have to learn all about how to act like royalty.

"How long do I have until the festival?" she asked, thinking she would need at least a month to learn all the customs.

"The festival is scheduled to happen in one week" stated Sayer calmly. Akiza, on the hand, had a minor freakout.

"HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN ALL THAT ROYALTY CRAP IN JUST ONE WEEK. I WOULD NEED AT LEAST..." Sayer held her to calm her down. She was able to calm down. He always was able to calm her down with this one simple action. Strangely, there was always a small part of her that completely loathed this man. This part of her hated him even brushing up against her, let alone holding. But, she always shooed that little part away, thinking it was just paranoia. "This man was her friend" was what she told herself every time, but she couldn't help but wonder, at times, if there really was something to that little part of her.

He let go after a few seconds. "It will be fine, Akiza. You will be able to learn how to be a princess and you will be able to complete this mission. I have absolute faith in you." He gave her a few more details about how she will get to the castle and who to talk to, etc. Then she smiled at him and left the room to prepare for her departure to the castle, fully confident that she would kill Yusei Fudo.

"_I will kill him. I must do it for the whole country_" she said to herself. "_Then I will figure out how I really feel about Sayer_."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A man with black hair and gold highlights was zoning out while trying to listen to his father talk about the festival that will be thrown for him. His father, the king, had been going on and on about it for nearly an hour already. "...and then the princess of your choice will be brought here to live in the castle so you can learn more about each other in the coming weeks." Yusei, realizing his father was done, fully woke up to respond to his father.

"Okay, father. I will do as you say" said Yusei in a bored tone. His father had picked up on it.

"Yusei, you are going to inherit this kingdom very soon. But before that, you need to find a princess to be your wife and the queen" he said to his son sternly. "You need to start being more responsible. Once you pick out your future wife, you will have to stop going off with Jack all and your other friends all the time. I don't mind your friendship with Jack those two villagers, but you need to start acting like an adult."

Yusei couldn't believe it. Jack was part of another royal family and his friends Crow and Kalin were two villagers from the village that he had been friends with since they were young. Sure, he often went off with his friends every day, but he was far from irresponsible. But, he bit back the retort he had. Not only would it be pointless to argue with his father, but explaining how things really were would get him into major trouble. So instead, he just mumbled "okay," was dismissed, and walked out of the room.

He walked through the castle until he got to his room. His room was, unsurprisingly, huge. Being a prince, he had all the best clothes, furniture, etc., but Yusei didn't care about any of that. He would have rather been a regular villager, where he could work and hang out with his friends.

Yusei completely ignored all his fancy prince clothes as he walked to the back of his closet and reached into a hidden compart beside the laundry chute. In it, he found his favorite outfit. It consisted of blue jeans, a black shirt muscle shirt with a strange, red design on it, and a blue jacket. He quickly slipped this on, hid his prince's clothes, and went back into his room, near his bed.

He looked underneath his bed and slid open a hidden crevice that he could just barely fit through. The passageway widened as he got further, until it was big enough for him to walk in it. Eventually it led out of the castle and in to a forest. Yusei smirked as he looked back at the passageway. Only he and his friends knew about it. No one would ever know he was out of the castle. He had found it when he was eight years old and had used it to sneak his friends in and to sneak out. The boulders near the castle hid it well enough thata passerby, unless they knew what to look for, would never even notice it.

Yusei ran through the forest until he reached a small clearing, where he found his friends waiting for him. The first was a tall, blonde-haired man that wore mostly wait, though the long white jacket he usually wore was missing. The second one was shorter and had long, silver hair and wore a brown duster over black clothes. The last one was the shortest, had crazy, orange hair, and wore a brown jacket with black pants.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, the four of them made up a group called Team Satisfaction. They were a four-person team of mercenaries who helped out nearby villages with any problem people, like rogue mercenaries, ultra-violent drunks, etc. They just tried to keep the peace.

"Well, look who finally showed up" said the blonde-haired man, Jack.

"Hey, Yusei" said the orange-haired one, Crow.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked the final one, Kalin.

"Sorry for being late, you guys. My dad had to talk to me about my future." He then went on to explain about the upcoming festival and how he had to pick out his bride-to-be out of the princesses that were to show up. Jack started laughing his ass off halfway through the princess bit, and both Crow and Kalin had to try hard to contain their laughter. After they stopped laughing at Yusei's misery, Kalin cleared his throat to speak.

"Enough of the laughter." Everyone stopped and listened as Kalin, their leader, talked. "We have a new assignment. We are going into the woods near Satisfaction Village (A/N: the town in which they named themselves after, also Crow and Kalin's home) to hunt and kill the Black Rose Witch." Kalin stopped to let the woods settle in.

"Sounds like an arrogant chick who thinks she's some kind of hot stuff" scoffed Jack.

"Don't underestimate her" warned Yusei. "One time while I was eavesdropping in on my father, I heard him mention something about the Black Rose Witch. Apparently, she's an extremely good mercenary who has killed many people. This isn't just a regular rogue mercenary. She is good and knows exactly what she's doing."

"Yeah, rumor has it that she was heard to be in these woods lately" added Crow.

"Well, then its settled." Kalin stated. "Team Satisfaction, move out! Meet back here in about three hours. If no one is here the minute you arrive, leave us a sign that says you are still alive." With that said, he rushed off into the woods. The other three just looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their leaders example.

_2 and a half hours later..._

Yusei was tired from searching the woods for so long without finding so much as a trace of the Black Rose Witch. He realized then just how pointless the whole search was. _She has probably already left. The rumor was probably days old by now._ He was thinking these thoughts as he stumbled onto something strange.

Multiple thorns had sprung up from the ground and acted like an enclosure, hiding something from view. He also noticed blood still dripping from the thorns. His curiosity getting the better of him, he took out his machete and started hacking away at the thorns. What he saw inside made him want to puke. There was a mangled corpse with his entrails outside of his body, caught in the thorns.

The sight triggered something in his memory. He remembered, when he was eavesdropping on his father, that his father had mentioned something similar to this. They had said something about the Black Rose Witch possibly being able to manipulate nature itself. Yusei, scared more than he wanted to admit, ran back to the clearing where they had had the meeting. Seeing no one was back yet and not wishing to tell the horrific scene he had seen, he left behind a shred of his jacket and ran back to the castle. He went through the secret passage, went back to his room, changed into a pair of boxers and went to sleep.

His last thoughts were of the scene in the forest and the Black Rose Witch. For once in his life he was truly afraid.

* * *

_One week later..._

The festival had begun and everyone had gone all out for it. The country's prince was about to meet and select his bride-to-be. It was a joyous occasion and everybofy seemed to just let loose. The bakers sold the finest bread, the smiths sold their finest wares, the jesters seemed happier and more agile than usual, etc. Akiza was amazed at all the colors and happy people who were partaking in the festival. After being copped up in the castle for a week having to study formal etiquette, it felt good for her to finally be free.

Then she remembered exactly why she was here and grew more serious. She should not be happy and she should be focusing on her goal. Prince Yusei was an evil man that needed to be eliminated. But, seeing all these happy people, she couldn't help but smile. It made her happy to see them happy, a quality that rarely, if ever, occured in the Arcadia Movement.

She was thinking on all this as she was led to the castle for the ball in which the princesses would be shown to Yusei. He would dance with them all and talk a little bit with each of them. Then, at the end of the night, he would announce his selection to the entire room. The princess selected would stay, while the others left. She had to make sure she made a good impression. She hoped the dress she had chosen would suffice. It was a scarlet red strapless dress with gold embroidery filled with gems that showed just enough cleavage to tempt a man, but covered enough to make her seem modest. With it, she had dark shoulder-length gloves and multiple gold necklaces.

She sat, eating and drinking with a couple other princesses while waiting for Yusei to arrive. She learned that most of the princesses had come here willingly, have heard that Prince Yusei was quite handsome and very powerful. They made a few futile attempts at conversation, but secretly knew that every other girl was their competition. There was about thirty in all.

Finally an announcer blew a trumpet, quieting the few who had continued to talk. He announced that the king and queen were coming first. A man wearing a charcoal black tuxedo and a crown came down arm-in-arm with a woman wearing a simple silver strapless dress with a smaller crown. The king and queen had arrived.

The trumpeteer announced the prince was now coming. Akiza's breath caught as she saw him. She had expected a twisted, sneering man with an aura of arrogance seeming to exude from him. Instead, a man with black hair and gold highlights wearing a simple, yet extravagent midnight blue tuxedo appeared. She was caught and held by his startling sapphire eyes. To Akiza, he was perfection. While she frantically tried to keep her jaw from dropping, she thought to herself, _"How am I supposed to kill a man who I can't even look at for two seconds without drooling over?"_ She knew this mission would be her toughest yet. She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter. What do you guys think? Anyways, looks like Akiza is going to have her hands full with trying to keep to her mission. Find out what Yusei thinks in the next chapter. Also, don't judge me on any of the clothes the people were wearing, especially the dresses. I didn't really feel like looking up exact descriptions and I am not a girl so I have no idea what dresses look good. That's all, so please leave reviews. See ya!


	3. The Man I Must Kill

Bound by Destiny

Well, I am back fanfictioneers. I was surprised by how quickly the reviews had come in. Not that I'm complaining or anything. So here's the next chapter. Last time you found out what Akiza thought of Yusei, now find out what Yusei thinks of Akiza. So, enough with the chit-chat, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and I most likely never will

Chapter 3: The Man I Must Kill

Yusei had just walked down into the ball room after his parents. There was many different reactions to his appearance from the princesses in the room, but they were all out of adoration for him. He sighed and wondered how many of these girls would take a second glance at him if he was just a villager, instead of a prince.

One girl managed to capture his attention very quickly though. She had dark burgundy hair and wore a scarlet red dress. At first, she just gaped in awe at him like most of the others, but, unlike the rest, she quickly hid her adoration. He made sure that he would dance and talk with her later.

"Now it is time for the dance!" announced his father. Yusei was quickly swept away in dancing with the multitudes of princesses. Jack was also there, along with other lords who were around his age and they too danced with some of the princesses. Most proved to be the brainless snobs, but a few caught his interest. Yusei noticed Jack dance with a long-haired brunette multiple times. He smiled, getting prepared to tease Jack later about her.

After dancing for about a half hour, Yusei finally got his chance to dance with the girl he wanted to.

"So wat's your name?" asked Yusei.

"My name is Akiza." Akiza could not help but blush at the two of them dancing together. For some reason, it just felt so... right to her. She shook off the feeling and concentrated on her dancing and what Yusei was saying.

"Well, Akiza, I'll be honest with you. You have captured my attention more than the other girls here."

"Really, and why would that be?" Akiza was surprised. She had no idea what she did, but whatever it was, it seemed to be working.

"I could tell that you aren't interested in me just because I am a prince. You aren't in it for the fame and fortune, you are in it for honestly good purposes. That is the reason why." Akiza wanted to tell him just how right he was. She really wanted to just kill him there, but she would never be able to get away then. Before either of them could say any more, Yusei was pulled away to dance with a different girl, which gave Akiza the time she needed to just stop and think.

_Either the rumors were untrue, or this guy is just an amazing actor. I just acted like myself, but he seemed to like that. He actually was able to see right through me and could see that I was different from the other girls. Luckily, he seemed please that I was different. I wonder how pleased he will be when I slice his throat open._ For some reason, Akiza's fiery resolve had seemed to die down. _Get yourself back together, girl. Don't let him shake you up like this._

The night passed without any complications. Yusei was able to dance and talk with Akiza a few more times. She hadn't really done much, except act more like herself than a princess, but she had a funny feeling that that was exactly what Yusei was looking for. Finally, the time had come to see if she could complete her mision quietly, or if she would have to try and pull off some fancy assassination crap.

"So, my son, have you finally reached a decision?" asked his father.

Yusei and his parents now stood at the front of the room on the stairs while everybody else waited on the dance floor in anticipation of Yusei's answer. Everyone's breath was held in anticipation of the fated words that would have such dramatic impact on the country they were in. Yusei betrayed none of his intentions as he looked around at all of them.

He sighed. "Yes, father, I have" said Yusei. No one moved a muscle. "My choice is princess Akiza."

Still nobody moved. Akiza was in shock that she had actually been chosen. She couldn't quite believe that she had accomplished the first step of her mission. Everybody's eyes were on her. The princesses were all jealous. The lords were still checking her out. The king and queen were nodding their heads, pleased at the choice their son had made. And Yusei, he just smiled at her and silently encouraged her to come up there to stand next to him.

Somehow, she managed to force her feet to move. She took a deep breath and started walking across the ballroom, then up the stairs, and finally arriving next to Yusei. He noticed his tan skin and the hard muscles beneath his suit. She coninued help but stare at him. _He really is amazing_ she thought to herself. Once again, she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Presenting the future queen of the country, my son's bride-to-be, Akiza!" announced the king. Everyone clapped after that. Akiza was actually flattered. Then she laughed to herself in irony. She had been shunned by people her whole life, except for now, when they thought she was a completely different person and didn't know who she really was. She looked at Yusei again and was surprised to see a warm, seemingly sincere smile on his face.

* * *

The festival had ended soon after that as the royal family, along with Akiza, thanked everyone for coming and left for their castle. The carriage they rode in was separate from the king and queen's carriage, which allowed Yusei and Akiza some privacy in which to talk.

"So why, my lord prince, did you choose me as your bride?" asked Akiza, talking formally to Yusei. She actually was curious as to the exact reasons why she had been picked.

"Oh, you can stop with the formal crap." Yusei, all-of-a-sudden, burst out. "I hate when people address me like that, treating me like someone special. I don't like it when people I know talk to me in a formal way. I wouldn't let peasants talk to me like that, let alone my own bride-to-be. My belief is that people should be comfortable when talking to anyone, royalty or not." He smiled at her. "Anyways, in answer to your question, I picked you because, like I said before, you seem different than the rest of them. You treated me like I was just another person, not like a prince, and I liked that."

This completely threw Akiza for a loop. From the information Sayer had given, Yusei was supposed to act like a spoiled, evil brat, but here he was talking about letting people be comfortable and not wanting a mindless servant for a bride. It made no sense to Akiza why someone in Yusei's place would want someone who would openly defy him at times as their wife. It would only make his plan more difficult. She was beginning to question just how reliable the spy was.

Before she could answer, Yusei continued. "In all actual honesty, I completely hate this whole arrangement." Yusei said solemnly. "I hate being forced to marry a girl I hardly even know. Don't get me wrong, from what I know of you, I am really starting to like you. It may even be growing feelings of love. But I would have rather known for a fact that I loved you rather than try and find it on the way down the aisle."

"So would I..." Akiza barely managed to whisper. As much as she hated to admit, there was a certain grain of compassion she was feeling for this guy. He seemed so different from what she was expecting him to be like. But it was all an act, wasn't it...?

Yusei must have heard her because he deliberately put his arms around her to comfort her. Normally, she would have killed anybody except Sayer touching her, but, to play her part as his bride, she allowed it and actually nestled up next to him. They sat like that for the rest of the trip and Akiza found it to be a pleasant ride.

They arrived at the huge castle. (Just think up your own amazing dream castle and that will be what this one looks like). All over the castle walls were etched the symbol of a dragon in a circular pattern (I think we all know what it is...). The king and queen went off to do whatever they do, while Yusei took Akiza and showed her the room she would be staying in. Yusei and his parents were firm on no sex before marriage. Akiza was surprised, even though she was still a virgin. She thought all royals were in each other's beds every other night. But, when she thought of how Yusei acted, it did make sense that he wouldn't participate in those activities.

"So, has the room met your standards?" asked Yusei. The room was beautiful, with the finest furniture, rugs, tapestries, etc. Akiza had never before seen such a beautiful room, let alone lived in one. "Later in the day, the maids will come in and size you so we can get you the proper size of clothing for your closet."

"Thank you for everything... honey" she said flirtaciously. Akiza wasn't sure exactly why she did it. She mentally kicked herself for playing games with this man. She was supposed to be planning his death, not flirting with him.

Yusei smiled and opened his mouth to say something equally as coy back, but was interrupted before he could. Two kids walked into the room. They looked like twins. Both had the same sea-green hair and had the same basic clothing. The only differences were that one had a red shirt while the other was blue, one had two pigtails while the other had a single ponytail, and, the most obvious reason, one was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Yusei, can we see your girlfriend?" shouted the male. The girl whacked him on the head.

"Leo! You should act more polite, especially to Yusei!" scolded the girl.

The male, Leo, yelled back at her. "You can't tell me what to do Luna!" Yusei stopped them before they could get into a fist fight.

"You guys, stop." Both kids instantly stopped and looked at Yusei with major respect and/or admiration. "It's ok. You guys can meet my... girlfriend" said Yusei flirtaciously, looking back at Akiza, who blushed. "Leo and Luna, this is my wife-to-be, Akiza. Akiza, these are the twin troublemakers, Leo and Luna." It was obvious that Yusei was teasing them, and yet Leo still fell for it.

"Hey, we do not cause trouble. We are innocent little kids who just need help finding exciting new things to do in this boring, old castle" said Leo indignantely.

"Leo calm down, I was just kidding. Anyways, so what do you guys want?" asked Yusei."

"We wanted to see if your new girlfriend was as fun as you are or if she was as boring as Jack" answered Leo.

"Well, Akiza, do you want to play a few games with the kids for a while?" Akiza was surprised. Obviously she had never been a people person, but she had always had a sort of soft spot for kids, and these two were no exception. She smiled and agreed. They played a large scale hide and seek and tag in the castle. They wrestled around with the kids and practiced swordfighting with them. Eventually, it got late and the kids went off to bed, saying goodbye and wanting to play some more.

"Who exactly are those two?" asked Akiza a few seconds after they had left.

They are twin orphans my parents and I found about three years ago. I convinced my parents to take them in as my adoptive brother and sister. Now, they look up to me almost as if I was their real blood brother" Yusei said distantly, remembering when he first found them. Then his face twisted into a fierce determination. "That was the day I swore to protect someone besides myslef, even at the cost of my own life. I would never forgive myself if something happened to them... or you."

It took Akiza a moment to realize exactly what he said. Once she did, she gasped and started to say something, before he quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively."Akiza, as your husband, I will do my best to never let you down." Some strange feeling washed over Akiza in that instant. She felt as though she was... safe. She wanted to trust this man. She also mentally slapped herself the minute she thought this.

Akiza could not afford to get close to this man. He really was dangerous. He was dangerous to her. She relaxed her guard when he was near her. So, to get away and have time to think, she made the excuse of being tired from the long events of the day and went to bed. Yusei gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her in her room.

_I may not be able to do this. I may not be able to kill him. This man, Yusei Fudo, has broken me down completely. In just one day, he broke all the mental defenses I had worked on for some many years. Bloodshed no longer bothered me. Killing no longer bothered me. So what happened? How was he able to do this to me? Could I really be falling in love with him. No, I love Sayer! Don't I...?_ She compared the two men and found why she liked Yusei so much. _He is the man who would stop to help those with worse luck than him. He wanted to help those two kids. He was the one who wanted to marry for love, but was willing to sacrifice love in order to follow his father's wishes. His compassion and steadfast determination had completely won me over. Maybe he is taking over from his father to protect those two kids. His unwillingness to let them go has forced him to do something wrong. He lets his heart guide his actions._ The full realization of what she must do to protect this country hit her and swallowed her whole like a crashing wave. _This is the man I must kill. The best thing that has ever happened in my life. I must kill the man I truly love, Yusei Fudo._

* * *

Well, this certainly was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? Akiza is having moral issues and Yusei is falling in love with his killer. Sounds more like a soap than a story of romance, eh? Oh well. Please read and review about your thoughts on this chapter and where the story will be going. See ya!


	4. Spy Revealed, Awakened Powers

Bound by Destiny

Well, people, here is the fourth chapter. Anyways, now that we have had two boring somewhat romance chapters, I think it's about time for another actiony chapter. That's right people, Yusei is going to be fighting someone. Who could it be? Read to find out what happens after the all-too-important disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of the characters. If I did, chaos would ensue.

Chapter 4: Spy Revealed. Awakened Powers!

(A/N: There is going to be a lot of shifting from Akiza's actions to Yusei's actions. I will put a page break everytime I change it, so you guys won't be too confused. If you guys don't like that, then I'm sorry, but for this chapter I feel they are necessary.)

Akiza was not able to sleep well that night. She just couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about Yusei. Everytime she thought of his name now, she cursed it, cursed the man to whom it belonged to, and cursed herself for letting her feelings get in the way of a mission. He had put a huge wrench in the mission without even knowing about it.

"But I will not fail" she said to herself. "I will kill him. I may regret killing the man I love after the deed is done, but I know I can do it." She thought about what exactly she was saying. Killing the man because of a rumor? For the first time, she realized just how misinformed the Arcadia Movement may have been. _What if Yusei is innocent and I kill him? I would never be able to forgive myself if that were to be the case! _"ARRRRGGHHHH! I don't know what to think anymore. I need to talk to Yusei tomorrow. I need to find out exactly what the situation is. Then I will make the decision of whether or not to kill him.

Having decided that, she soon drifted off to sleep. But her sleep was interrupted by many nightmares, most of them ending with Yusei dying by her own hand and everyone wishing for her death.

* * *

Akiza wasn't the only one who was having inner turmoil. Yusei was laying on his bed thinking about the letter that had just been delivered to him. It had been from Jack and it said that Team Satisfaction would meet one last time before Yusei's wedding tomorrow night, where they would hang out and have one last mission together before Yusei is forced to begin preparing himself to take over the throne.

Yusei did want to meet with his friends, but, if they were to meet tomorrow night, it meant he wouldn't have any personal time with Akiza. There would be the presentation of the bride tomorrow during the day where Yusei and Akiza would be shown off to the villagers to show them who the new queen would be. Preparation would take the whole morning and the presentation itself would take the whole afternoon and evening.

Yusei sighed and decided that he would meet his friends. _It would be our last mission together, so I shouldn't miss it. Boy, I will miss just hanging out with the guys once I become king. But, I guess it can't be helped. _Hopefully Akiza won't miss me. His last statement brought new thoughts up about the women he was to marry.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Akiza. Sure, he had chosen to marry her but that was out of an obligation, right? He had to pick someone and she was the best fit. _Those were my thoughts when I first met her, but now, I'm not so sure. I won't deny that she is very beautiful. Hell, if I'm being honest I'll admit she's drop-dead gorgeous, but I want more than just a physical attraction. However, I think I am becoming attracted to her because of who she is too. Could this be love?_ Yusei really thought hard about that. _I guess I'll figure that out as we spend the rest of our lives together..._ With that, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning was instantly hectic. People were rushing around in preperation for the presentation. All the villagers would finally get the chance to behold their future queen. The maids were in with Akiza, helping her find just the right dress (it turned out to be a simple long, silver dress), while other servants were helping Yusei into his new black suit.

Yusei and Akiza were placed in an open carriage where everyone could see them. Then they went around the village. They also made multiple stops at places like the baker's, tailor's, etc. It was meant so that people could sort of get to know the future rulers and so the future rulers know the people they rule over.

Yusei was actually very interested in all that would occur in the presentation. He had already been around the village many times, of course, so the villagers knew him and liked him a lot, but he wanted to see how Akiza was with the people. He had pleased to find out that Akiza actually conversed quite easily with the villagers and, he noticed, the villagers seemed to give small signs of satisfaction towards Akiza being their new queen.

Finally, in the evening, the carriage arrived back at the castle. Yusei and Akiza each went to their separate rooms to change into some more comfortable and less formal clothes. Yusei changed back in to the blue jacket he wore whenever he was going to sneak out. He went through the hidden passageway until he got out of the castle, then continued through the woods to the team's regular meeting spot. Once again, he was the last to arrive.

"Hey guys." said Yusei. All of them gave half-hearted welcomes. They all looked a little bum. Yusei couldn't blame them. This was going to be their last mission together. Though it had never been said out loud, they all knew that if even one of them left the team, the rest would not continue with the missions. It just wouldn't be the same without the four of them together. This might be the last time they were ever together.

The awkward silencecontinued to grow. It was Yusei who was the first to break it. "Listen, you guys. I have an announcement to make before we go on this mission." Yusei had been thinking a long time about what he was going to say. Now, he just let the words come naturally. "First of all, I need to thank all you for being my friends. For being able to have friends like you all, I am the luckiest guy in the world. I know right now I should be saying goodbye, but I don't want to. I know I will continue to see Jack, since he is already a lord, but I don't want to never see the rest of you again. My first act as king will be to make Crow and Kalin lords under my command."

Yusei let his words sink in. Crow and Kalin's jaws dropped in shock when the full realization hit them. They were both orphans and have led tough lives, but now they were being given a chance to become royal lords and still easily maintain their friendship with Jack and Yusei. Crow and Kalin both hugged Yusei and thanked him profously.

"Now, let's start this final mission together. And though it may be our last mission together as Team Satisfaction, it will signal the beginning of a new road together!" Now that the seriousness was out of the way, Jack, Crow, and Kalin gave Yusei mock applause as Yusei did a fake bow.

"So, Kalin, what exactly _is_ this last mission of ours?" asked Crow.

"We have but one target, you guys. This guy has been harassing the villagers for a while, but there are rumors going around that he is even more dangerous than we thought. People have been whispering that he has been spying on the castle, even managing to get some inside information on the wedding that is about to take place." Yusei grew angry at what Kalin had said. _Who would dare try to spy on my family?_ he thought. Kalin continued. "The guy is leaving tomorrow, but I heard he is taking one last look around the castle. Our mission is simple. Find the man and kill him. No spliting up this time, though. Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded and followed Kalin as he led them around the perimeter of the castle. After about ten minutes of searching, they found someone darting through the woods and ran after him. Crow managed to catch up to the man and tripped him. The man caught himself before he fell, but was soon tackled and trapped by Jack. He had short carrot-colored hair and his body was obviously meant for speed, not fighting.

"Is this the guy, Kalin?" asked Yusei, fury burning in his eyes. The man was cursing them, but his shouts of protest were ignored.

"Yeah, it is. This time Yusei will get the kill, since, after he gets married, he'll be on a tight leash" said Kalin with a sly smirk. Yusei smirked right back at him and then approached the man. "Remember fair is fair, so let him up Jack."

"What are you doing?" asked the man suspiciously as he pulled out a knife. He was surprised that they had seemingly just let him go, since they seemed to know what he was doing there.

Kalin explained it to him. "Whenever we go after someone and catch them, we give them a sporting chance to defend themselves. One of us is picked to fight that person. If our teammate loses, then we let the target go free. If you try to escape, then we will kill you. Your opponent is Yusei." Kalin, Jack, and Crow made a three-person circle around Yusei and the man. Yusei took out his favorite weapon, a hand-and-a-half sword. It's blade was shorter than a true two-handed sword, but it could be used with one hands or two.

Both fighters took their place, facing each other. Yusei kept thinking how ironic it would be if he died here now. _That would just suck. Well, dieing period would suck, but anyways..._ The man lashed out first with his knife. Yusei caught the blade with his own and forced the guy back. He had an advantage. Not only could he keep up with the man, but he had the better weapon. His sword could keep pace with the knife and was larger.

They fought like this for a while, each of them testing each other out, trying to find a weakness. Yusei had been caught with a fecuts on his arms and legs, but had managed to get a few deeper blows in on the man. Then the man revealed that he had a little trick hidden up his sleeve.

"You know what, fuck fighting fair!" As Yusei charged at the man, the man used the powers that everyone in the Arcadia Movement had, his psychic powers. He was able to send invisible projectiles at his enemy, which he did. Yusei was tripped and was hit in the face, leaving a large red mark.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yusei. His opponent was smiling evilly at him. He explained the powers that he had and gloated that there was nothing Yusei could do to beat him. He was taking his time advancing on Yusei, reveling in Yusei's helplessness. Yusei's friends started to advance in order to help him, but Yusei told them to stay away. He would finish this fight fair-and-square.

Yusei knew he had only one chance. It was rumored that the royal family ruled because of their bloodline. Yusei knew, all to well, how true that was. What the people didn't know, was that the royal family ruled because they had dragon blood in them. Villagers knew about the long ago Dragon-Demon war that happened, which had separated many humans at the time because they had to choose sides, but they did not know that Yusei's ancestors had actually bred with dragons. And that blood gave Yusei and his family certain abilities.

Yusei also had heard of psychics and learned that they actually had demon ancestory, much like his dragon ancestory, which gave them their powers. He now had another reason to hate this man , and he chose to release his own powers, which turned his blue eyes into almond-shaped reptilliane slits. With his release of his powers, he gained a small boost in his speed and strength, but gave him something even more important, the ability to see in a different light and adapt to his opponent's actions.

The man launched another assault at Yusei with his mind powers. But this time, Yusei was ready for him. With his powers in use, he was able to "see" traces of the projectiles and dodged them all. The man was stunned. "How the hell did you dodge my attack?" That was the last thing he ever said, because Yusei attacked him while he was still shocked. Yusei's blade cleanly sliced the man's head off, going through the skin and veins with ease. Yusei himself felt no remorse, but quickly burned the body with his friends help.

"Geez, Yusei, you are one scary person when you use thos dargon powers of yours" said Crow. Yusei just smiled.

"Good thing Leo didn't see that, or you may have had some explaining to do" said Kalin. They all laughed as they went their separate ways home, knowing they would still see each other soon. Yusei didn't notice that there had been two pairs of eyes watching the end of the fight.

* * *

Well that was an interesting chapter. The next chapter will reveal who was watching them and will include Akiza's assassination plot for Yuse. Will she be able to do it, or will she lose her conviction and fall prey to her love for him? Find out in the next chapter, and remember to read and review :) See ya!


	5. Assassination

Bound by Destiny

Alright people, here we go again. Last time, more about Yusei was revealed to you guys. Now, to clear up any confusion, there was a war long before when this story takes place. It was fought between Dragons and Demons. The humans then were fored to pick and fight for one side against the other. The demons lost and were sealed away because the dragons sacrificed themselves to lock them up. The humans who were with the dragons became villagers. Only a few bred with dragons and made the royal family. The humans who fought with the demons bred with the demons and created psychics. This means that Akiza, who has psychic powers, is also part demon, while Yusei is part dragon. More of this will come into play later, but for now, this is all you guys need to know. Now, time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of the characters, which is probably a good thing.

Chapter 5: Assassination

As Yusei was sneaking out of the castle and having his last mission with Team Satisfaction, Akiza had her own plans. She was finally going to question Yusei about his plans for the future and somehow worm the truth out of him. If he really was a big megalomaniac like Sayer said, then she would kill him without a second thought, but if he wasn't, she would leave during the night, leaving a note for Yusei telling him the truth. Either way, with her feelings for Yusei starting to surface, she knew she couldn't keep up this act any longer. It was now or never.

After the ceremony, Akiza had changed into her typical red victorian-style clothes and went around the castle in search of Yusei. She was surprised when she couldn't find him anywhere. Usually he was easily accessible to her. She looked in his room, on the outside grounds, the dining hall, even the twins' room. The twins didn't know where he was either. They tell her that his disappearances are not unusual. He often disappears without telling anyone, but always comes back. Akiza then plays with the twins for awhile.

Finally she leaves the twins and goes off in search of Yusei again. His disappearances disturbs her and she resloves to find out where exactly he goes. So she heads back to his room to search for clues. After about fifteen minutes of searching, she finds the hidden passageway beneath his bed and follows it. She is amazed to find it empty out into the forest next to the castle. Akiza, thinking she has found where Yusei might be, begins to search the forest, using her powers over nature to find recent trails left by humans. Eventually, she runs into the last person she expected to find out here, Sayer.

"Akiza, I am surprised to find you out here, though I knew you were coming by my powers." Akiza was stunned. She couldn't believe Sayer was here, now of all times. _Is this some sort of sign that I need to complete my mission?_

"Sayer, why are you here?" she asked, still amazed to find him here.

"I have come to this region for two purposes. One, is that I heard our spy here was getting a little too well-known to the public and I was coming to dismiss him. My second reason is also to check and see how your mission is coming along."

Akiza scowled. "I'm not a child anymore, Sayer. I can handle things myself without your supervision."

Sayer smirked and responded. "I know you are very capable of protecting yourself, Akiza, but this is a very important mission. I was just taking precautions and making sure it went smoothly." Then he frowned. "But something is wrong with. You are confused and are starting to pull away from our mission. What is troubling you?"

Akiza looked away from Sayer. Her answer was more of a whisper. "I'm not really sure. My feelings are conflicted. From what you have told me, I know I must kill Yusei, but, from what I have experienced with him, I can't help but doubt the reliability of the information you received. He seems like such a nice, caring person who would be a good ruler. Also, I think I am in love with him."

Left unnoticed by Akiza, his eyes flashed with hatred for a second, but he soon calmed back down and formed a plan. "Akiza, let me show you just how 'nice' and 'caring' Yusei really is. He led her to another part of the forest and told her to lay low and watch the scene occuring in the clearing just ahead of her.

In the clearing, she a silver-haired guy, a blonde-haired guy, and an orange-haired guy surrounding Yusei and another man, whom she recognized as one of her fellow Arcadia Movement members. She was shocked to see Yusei wielding a sword and fighting her co-worker. She saw the whole battle and didn't know who to root for. Yusei seemed like a completely different person. She knew he had great swordsmanship skills, but she did not know the full extent of them. Now she was seeing him in a new light, swinging his sword with the obvious intent of killing her co-worker.

She saw that the two were testing each other out, sizing the other up and identifying their weaknesses. Then the battle became more bloody. Yusei suufered multiple cuts, but was starting to wear his opponent down. Finally, her co-worker started to use his powers and quickly gained the upper hand, knocking Yusei off his feet. It seemed that Yusei would be kille, so Akiza started to move to save him.

Sayer held her in place. "Just watch, with his life in danger, Yusei will show us just how monstrous he really." Akiza, unhappy, continued to watch.

She recoiled in shock when she saw how Yusei countered and evaded a fatal blow. His sapphire eyes were now reptilliane in shape, and Akiza could feel a certain power eminating from him. Her co-worker tried to use his psychic powers to gain back his advantage, but Yusei somehow managed to dodge the attack. She could only watch, horrified, as Yusei, without hesitating lop off his enemy's head, then share a laugh with the other three and head off on his own.

"What just happened?" asked a stunned Akiza. "What the hell is Yusei?"

"He is the single most dangerous creature alive" answered Sayer. "As you know, we psychics are descended from the creatures called demons in the first Great War. The enemies of the demons were the dragons. In a last ditch effort to continue protecting the people, these creatures called demons reproduced with humans to make psychics. Well, a very few dragons also did that with humans. Yusei's ancestry can be traced to these dragons. He is one of the last of his filthy species."

"So the demons protected the humans from the dragons?" asked Akiza. She had heard and knew she had demonic ancestory, but the way people acted now-a-days, it seemed as if the demons were evil.

Sayer smiled an evil smile that Akiza again missed. Akiza was still falling for his lies. She believed anything he said. "Yes, Akiza. The dragons won the war, and tricked the humans into thinking that it was the demons who were evil. That is why Yusei's family rules us. We have a job, as descendents of the demons, to rid the world of this dragon filth. I didn't tell you this before, but Yusei plans to somehow reawaken those dragons. That is why he must be stooped, and you are the only one who can do this right now. I put my faith in you to complete this mission."

"Of course, Sayer. I will not fail you." Akiza's solid resolution was back. After what Sayer had told her and what she had witnessed, she was now sure she would kill Yusei. It would probably be best to go after him now, while he was in the woods, on her turf. _So he really was just acting and those kids were just a cover-up. I hope I can save them. I don't want to see them get hurt, but I must kill Yusei. After I kill him, I will take the kids and come back to the Arcadia Movement._ "I will go after him immediately. See you at headquarters, Sayer." He said his goodbye and left, leaving Akiza to foloow Yusei's trail. With her powers, it was easy to see where he went and for her to avoid anything that might make a sound.

* * *

_After searching for about ten minutes..._

She finally found Yusei. He had stopped in a clearing ner the secret passageway that led to his room and stared into the night sky at the stars and the moon. Even though she hated the man with every fiber of her being, she couldn't help but admire him. His eyes had changed back to his normal sapphire orbs and the clothes he was wearing now fit him well. His gold highlights shone in the moonlight against the dark contrast of his black hair.

Akiza would not waste time with a deceptive introduction. She would not go out and greet him. It would be a simple assassination. He would never see it coming until he breathed his final breath. A simple slit throat would suffice. His back was turned to her. It was now or never. She crept up silently behind him, as she had been trained to do, with the dagger hidden behind her back. As she got closer and raised the dagger, he still hadn't turned. Finally, she was close enough and plunged the dagger towards his neck in a fatal thrust. There was no hesitation.

Yusei must have either heard something or felt something was wrong, because, at the last second, he jumped to the side and avoided the strike. He turned to face his would-be assassin and, when he saw her, his jaw dropped. He quickly took in the situation between her, the dagger, and his near-death experience. "Akiza, what are you doing?" It was the only thing he could think of to say. Akiza didn't respond. She just charged forward, taking out a second dagger. Yusei had no choice but to take out his sword and his own dagger and try to defend himself. They became an impossible to track whirl of blades. After a while, they split apart and backed up from each other. They both had scars and Yusei asked Akiza the same question.

This time, Akiza answered. "It is simple, Yusei. I'm trying to kill you. You are a threat to this kingdom and, in order to save the people, I must kill you." She had managed to say it as calmly as possible.

Yusei still didn't understand. "What are you talking about? I don't get why you would just attack me like this. I thought we actually had something going. I admit it, I believe I was beginning to fall in love with you."

Akiza barely reacted to what he said on the outside, but on the inside hearing those words started to crumble her resolve. No! He is just trying to trick you. You have to end this now. Akiza responded in a harsh tone. "I don't care. You are a monster and don't even have the right to call me by my name. You killed my co-worker earlier, but now I will show you what a real psychic can do!" She took out her hair curler, her bangs fell, and all hell broke loose. Many large vines with huge vines popped up out of the ground all around Akiza. "To you, I am merely the Black Rose Witch."

Yusei finally realized the full extent of what was going on. Akiza had been sent here by the Arcadia Movement as a hidden weapon, an assassin. She was also the feared Black Rose Witch and had been the one to kill the man in the woods. The woman he was going to marry had been the one who he had been terrified of. Now it was either him or her. He began to feel hatred for her, so he released his own powers, his eyes turning reptilliane his senses getting an upgrade.

Neither combatant talked. They charged at each other. Anyone who had see the battle would doubt his own eyesight later. Yusei hacked at and dodged the vines while fending off Akiza. Akiza used the vines to occupy Yusei and his swords while their daggers clashed. It was either combatants match, but Yusei finally caught Akiza in the chin with a well placed kick. Akiza reeled backwards and the vines fell limp. Yusei moved in for the kill, but stopped as he saw Akiza's face.

He had expected her face to be full of anger or resentment towards him, but it was filled with nothing but sorrow. He realized she had not really wanted to kill him, and his hatred melted away. But he knew that she was still capable of killing him and would, given any more time. So, instead of bringing his blade down on her head, he bashed the hilt of his sword against her head, knocking her out cold. Tired as he was, he picked up Akiza and brought her to the castle by the front gate entrance, thinking about what exactly he was going to do now.

* * *

Well, this chapter is finally complete. I had originally intended for this to be combined with the chapter before it, but I decided to split them up instead. Anyways, find out what happens to Yusei and Akiza next, when they both learn the truth behind what is going on in the next chapter called, The Calm Before The War. Please read and review. That's all, so until next time, see ya!


	6. The Calm Before the War

Bound by Destiny

Well folks, I'm back once again with a new chapter. Sadly, this chapter is more of a talking chapter rather than an action-packed chapter, but it's necessary in order for the story to continue. Yusei and Akiza will finally have a chance to talk openly with one another. After the chaos and confusion of the prior chapters, things will start falling into place for these. That is, this chapter will be a small reprieve before the chaos picks back up again. Anyways, on with the disclaimer and story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of the characters.

Chapter 6: The Calm Before the War

Akiza continued to flash in and out of consciousness. She saw herself being carried through the forest, then being brought in through the front gates of the castle. Next, she heard bars being slid open and felt herself being gently laid on a cot. The last thing she saw before falling back into unconsciousness was two sapphire eyes. It was only later, when she fully woke up, that she realized the man to whom those eyes belonged to had brought her to a prison cell.

She had to admit to herself that she was a little bit afraid of what might happen to her, but she was more angry with herself for failing and being beaten by Yusei. _It's all over now. I have failed. There is no way I will be allowed to live now that I tried to kill the prince. Yusei wills probably eliminate anyone in his way, myself and his parents included, and take over the throne. Really, I think I would rather be dead than see the events to come... But why am I still alive? Am I to be tortured rather than killed? _She shuddered at the thought.

Akiza lost track of time while in the cell. She could have been in there for a few days or it might have been just a few hours, but finally she saw some activity outside her cell. Someone was talking to the jailor. The jailor stepped aside after exchanging a few words with the stranger and exchanged the keys, then left completely when the stranger came into the dark passageway. Akiza's heart twisted and her mind flashed with hatred at the same time when she saw that the stranger turned out to be Yusei.

"What, beating me in combat not enough for you?" she sneered. "Have you come to gloat before my punishment and torture begins." Yusei merely stare at her for a while before he finally spoke.

"Who are you really? Are you really Akiza Izinski?" he started in a cold, uncaring voice which shook Akiza to her core. She realized with some bitterness that she still loved this man. "Why did you try to kill me and what exactly is going on."

Akiza knew she had nothing to lose, so she thought she might as well tell the truth. "My name really is Akiza Izinski, though I have also been known as the Black Rose Witch." She wanted to see if that would get any reaction out of Yusei, but he just stood there, unmoved. "As a child, I was orphaned when I was young, because my powers had exploded and were out of my control. Everyone was afraid of me and hated me, except for Sayer, the man who took me in and treated me like an equal."

Yusei stiffened at the sound of Sayer's name. "The leader of the Arcadia Movement?" He hoped it was a different Sayer, but knew, even before Akiza nodded, that it was the same Sayer. "So you really are an ancestor of demons." Akiza noticed he sounded said when he said that and felt the need to defend herself and the demons.

"Yes I am, and I feel proud of my lineage. If it wasn't for the demons, humans would be slaves to the dragons or might not even be alive. And now you, the 'great and powerful' descendant of those wicked dragons, wishes to return them to this land after their long slumber" countered Akiza.

Yusei was shocked. He knew the legend of the dragon and demon war and also knew that her version was very wrong and twisted. He grew angry as he realized Sayer must have told her lies and twisted her mind into believing this crap. "Let me guess, Sayer told you all this stuff and he was the one who sent you on this mission to kill me?"

Akiza looked troubled. "Yes, how did you know that?''

"Because it's a bunch of bullshit" spat Yusei. "Sayer is not the great man you may think he is." Akiza started to argue, but stopped when he held up his. "If you don't believe me then let me tell you this: I have been hunting this man for a while. That is why I joined that team of mercenaries you saw in the forest. They are my friends and I thought it would give me chance to kill Sayer." Akiza wanted to object, but stopped cold at his next words. "Akiza, Sayer was the one who killed Leo and Luna's parents three years ago and tried to kill them as well."

Akiza wanted to deny it. She couldn't believe that the man who had cared so much for her would do something like that. But then she recalled some of the expressions he sometimes wore and realized, for the first time, that Sayer was not a good person. She had been working for an evil organization and had been tricked into helping him. She started to cry. Yusei opened and shut the cell door and held her. She cried into his jacket and, for the first time, felt a certain rightness come over her. In that instant, she knew that she wanted to be with Yusei with every fiber of her being and wanted to do something to help bring down Sayer.

After a while, Yusei let go of her when she stopped weeping. They still had business to attend to. "Do you know what Sayer's plans are, Yusei? Why did he want me to kill you?"

"Unfortunately I do Akiza." Yusei stopped for a moment to lay the news on her. "As you already know, there was a war between the dragons and the demons, but it was actually the dragons who wanted to protect the humans. The demons wanted to kill all non-demons in their path." Akiza nodded. She was now ashamed of her demon ancestry. "The dragons won the war by sacrificing themselves to seal the demons away. Both creatures were gone, but their children, the psychics and my family, respectively, remained. Sayer wanted you, a descendent of the demons, to kill me, a descendent of the dragons, in order to release the seal holding back the demons. If a psychic were to kill a member of my dad's side of the family, it would mean the return of the demons and then Sayer would have an army at his disposal." Akiza looked horrified at this revelation.

Before either of them could say any more, the jailor came back and told Yusei it was time for him to leave. Though he did not want to, Yusei had other matters to attend to, like finding a way to break Akiza out of her cell and free her. Before he left, he whispered to Akiza, "Be ready to leave at any time. I will come back for you, because I love you." She smiled as Yusei left, knowing that he would keep his word.

* * *

Akiza had been thinking about all that Yusei had said, when he put his plan for her escape into motion. The short man with orange hair she had seen before knocked out the jailor with a well-placed fist to his head. Yusei followed shortly after, picked up the keys from the jailor, and unlocked Akiza's cell door.

She ran out and quickly hugged Yusei. One other man stepped into the passageway. He was the blonde-haired comrade of Yusei's and she now recognized him as one of the lords that was at Yusei's selection festival.

Yusei made the quick introductions. "Akiza, this is Crow and Jack. Everybody, this is my bride-to-be Akiza." Akiza was a little surprised. She did not expect Yusei to continue the wedding. She was about to ask, but was hurried along by the three mercenaries after Yusei's friends made a few quick jokes at Akiza and their upcoming wedding. Obviously this escape wasn't authorized by the king. The only stop they made was at the prison entrance, where Akiza retrieved her twin daggers. She smiled as she pocketed them.

"Okay, now we are to meet Kalin in the woods outside the castle" said Yusei. They hurried through the dungeon chambers. Akiza hadn't realized how big the dungeons really were due to her being unconscious when Yusei first brought her through them. She, Crow, and Jack followed Yusei as they made their way out of the dungeons and through another secret exit that supposedly only Yusei knew about.

When they finally made it outside, they were surprised to see flames sprouting from some of the castle's windows. Yusei went pale as he realized that the castle was under siege. He wanted to go in and find out what exactly was happening, but was stopped by Crow and Jack when they reasoned with him that they must find Kalin first.

Yusei reluctantly agreed and, with one last look at the castle, went into the woods with the others. Akiza noticed that he continued to wear a worried expression on his face. They finally found who they were looking for, the silver-haired man that Akiza had seen during Yusei's fight. Only, he was not alone. With him were the twins, Leo and Luna. Their faces were both red and they had tear-streaks running down their cheeks. When they saw Yusei, they cried out his name and ran to hug him. He hugged them back and then turned to face Kalin.

"What's going on, Kalin? Why is there flames pouring out of the castle and why are the twins here?" Yusei feared the worst, and Kalin did not hide anything from him.

"Yusei, your castle is under attack. It was the Arcadia Movement, led by none other than Sayer himself." A twinge of sadness shot through Akiza when she heard this, but was soon replaced by righteous anger. I will tear that man apart limb from limb. Kalin continued. "The attack was totally unexpected, so they were able to get in without much resistance but the castle guard, led by Trudge, managed to fight back, and now there is a battle in the castle going on as we speak. "

Yusei allowed himself a quick smile. "Thanks for that Kalin, and thanks be to good ol' Trudge" he said. Then he turned to the others, and assumed the leadership position. "All right, Leo and Luna, you guys go to the village and find Martha. She will look after you while the rest of us helpelp out with the battle going on." Akiza, Kalin, Jack, and Crow all nodded their heads, while the twins shook their heads fervently.

"No way, Yusei. We can't just sit back after witnessing some of our friends in the castle get killed" stated Leo. "This is our battle as well!"

Before Yusei could object, Luna, the sensible one, piped in. "For once, I agree with Leo. This is our fight. You and your parents took us in and this will be our way of saying thanks." Luna smiled. "Besides, you trained us yourself just in case this sort of thing ever happened. We aren't completely helpless." Yusei smiled and hugged them again, his way of saying thanks.

Before anything else could be said, an ear-splitting wail peirced the air. It seemed to come from the sky above the castle. Yusei and his group all looked up and were horrified by what they saw. It seemed as if there was literally a rip in the sky. There were dark clouds shrouding the blue sky and sun. In the hole, multiple figures fell out of it. They were demons. All their faces paled to ashen-white as the realization came upon them.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jack. "Yusei is still alive. How was the seal broked if someone with dragon blood had to die by the hand of a psychic?" The horrible realization hit Yusei seconds before it hit any of the others. He started to run to the castle, hoping against all hope that it wasn't true, that there was some explanation.

He cried out one word as he ran. "Father!"

* * *

Ooooooh, tragedy strikes. I know folks, and I am deeply sorry that this chapter was so boring, but, like I said, it was just leading into the next chapter. Anyways find out next time whther Yusei's parent or even parents are dead or alive. Please send reviews :) See you all next time!


	7. The Legend

Bound by Destiny

Okay people, first things first. I need to apologize to all of you for uploading this chapter so late. I had a writer's slump where I just didn't feel like writing and school had been a bitch. But now, I'm back and hope to finish this story soon, before I get another writer's slump. So, without further adu, here is the chapter! But first, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of the characters, but I do own this plot. So do not take take it! Because it is mine, mine, all mine! It is my precious... Sorry for the Golem moment...

Chapter 7: The Legend

Yusei cried out one word while running through the forest. "Father!" He really had no idea what he was doing, but continued running to the castle. He knew it was a foolish idea. The demons had been released, a huge battle was roaring in the castle, and Sayer had most likely killed his father. Running into the castle now would probably be suicide, but Yusei didn't care. He just needed to see for himself whether or not his father, or even his mother, was alive. In fact, he almost welcomed any psychic or demon to try and deter him, expecially Sayer. His bloodlust and thirst for retribution had risen to new, startling heights. He was in the mood to shed some blood and already had his dragon powers activated.

His friends were doing all they could to keep up with him, and they were still a few yards behind him. Crow, Jack, and Kalin continued calling out his name, trying to get him to stop and snap out of his bloodlust, while the twins stayed silent. They, along with Akiza, had seen his face after he had started running. They had seen the bloodlust on his face and Leo and Luna were scared. Akiza had seen and understood his activated dragon powers. She was worried about what he might do and what might happen to him in his rage, but she followed him anyways. If his rage did cause him to drop his defenses, she would be there to help him. She owed him after all...

They finally reached the castle gates and ran into the courtyard. Upon entering, they were immediately thrown into battle. There were psychics and demons alike, and Trudge's men were nowhere to be found. _This must be the rear guard _thought Akiza. The battle did not last long. Yusei was furious in combat with his rage added to his furious attacks. He seemed not to notice any of the small slashes that appeared on his arms and literally ripped through most of his enemies. Most of the demons looked like some mutated versions of animals in the world. Akiza shuddered to think that she was descended from them.

The others used their weapons to fight, too, but with Yusei rampaging, they did not have much to do. Finally, after literally only a couple of minutes, the last demon fell before Yusei's assault. Yusei bolted for the next corridor, but was stopped by Jack.

"Yusei, don't rush off so hastily" he said. When Yusei turned around, Akiza gasped. His face was filled with hatred. He literally looked at Jack with loathing. His next words chilled them all.

"Jack, if you try to stop me again, I will not hesitate to turn my blade on you" he hissed and ran down the corridor, leaving the others standing there with their mouths hanging open. None of them could really believe what they had just heard from Yusei.

Kalin just sighed. "Well, here we go again." Akiza and the twins looked at him in surprise. Jack and Crow nodded in solemn understanding.

"What do you mean?" asked Akiza.

"Well, you see, Yusei, as you already know, is normall nice, well-mannered, all around good guy" said Crow. "But then there are times when he falls into deep anguish. His hurt and despair is so powerful, that it is released in a sort of rage, like what you have just witnessed. This has only happened once before. It was the time when Yusei's younger sister died." This also surprised Akiza and the twins.

"What? Yusei had a sister?" the three asked at the same time.

Kalin continued the story. "Yeah, her name was Sherry. She had long blonde hair like her and Yusei's mother and was completely different from Yusei. She was very flirtacious, knew what she wanted, and went after it. Sherry had also inherited her mother's accent, unlike Yusei. Anyways, Yusei, Sherry, Crow, Jack, and I became good friends when we were young. We were playing in the woods like we had regularly done when a group of three people ambushed us and kidnapped her. This was before our Team Satisfaction days, but even then we all chased after the men to save Sherry. We found them but were quickly beaten. They then mocked us and said they were going to use the princess as ransom to get money. Crow stabbed him with a dagger he carried while the man was talking and the fight was back on. For a moment, it was starting to look good. We were getting the better of our foes thanks to the little trick we pulled, and Yusei had freed his sister. Then everything went downhill very fast from there. As Yusei and Sherry were running, one of the men had lunged out with his dagger and jabbed it into Sherry's throat. Her blood flew out. We all were stunned at the sight and were beaten... again.

Jack finished the story. "Yusei just sat there, his sister's lifeless body in his arms. The men laughed and said they would use Yusei and the rest of us as their bargaining chips. None of us reacted. We were all numb to any feeling after Sherry's death. Then it happened. All we heard was an inhuman battle cry. It terrified us to see that it came from Yusei. That was when Yusei's powers were first awakened. He was just like you saw a few moments ago, wild and uncontrolled. The three kidnappers stood no chance. Yusei just tore through them. It was only when he saw his sisters body again that he stopped his rampage and the bloodlust ended. He cried for who-knows-how-long. After that event, we swore never to speak of the event again and started Team Satisfaction. We wanted Yusei to be leader, since he was the best fighter and especially when we saw what his powers could do, but he was too afraid of his powers and declined the leadership position, so Kalin stepped in and took the spot. Eventually he learned how to control them, but the fear of losing control again was always with him. Seeing him like that again makes me wonder if he'll ever return to normal."

They stood in depressed silence for a little while. Then Akiza broke the silence. "So Yusei has had to live with that fear for most of his life?" Jack nodded his head. That made Akiza even sadder. She had finally found someonewho could understand the pain of having deadly powers. Even at the Arcadia Movement, her powers always made her stand out. Compared with the other mercenaries, her powers were terrifying. Her powers surpassed all of their own powers. She had hated it. Other than Sayer, who she knew now had only used her for his own purposes, no one else had even approached her or talked to her. She had thought she was doomed to be an outcast, unloved by anyone. But Yusei would be able to understand her. She knew she had to save him from his powers before it was too late.

Normally, she would never have tried to command a group, but she knew someone had to take control in order to help Yusei. "Okay," she started, "let's get going then."

"What are you talking about?" asked Crow.

"We have to go after Yusei" she stated.

"Do you have a death wish or do you just have a hard time hearing things?" asked an angry Jack. "You heard what Yusei said. I don't care if you are his bride-to-be, he will tear you apart for trying to stop him."

Instead of backing down she answered almost immediately. "Listen, I know Yusei isn't acting like his normal self, but we need to make an attempt to help him. We are his friends after all. Believe me, I know what its like to be feared because of the power you wield. Right now, Yusei needs us more than ever. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't care what the risks are. Yusei has already done so much for me and I truly love him. If it costs me my life, then so be it, but I will not just watch Yusei become something he's not." With that said, she ran off in the direction Yusei went.

Leo and Luna looked at the others. "I don't know about you guys, but we already owe Yusei so much. It's the least we can do to repay him for taking us in" said Luna.

"Yeah," added Leo. "Besides, there is no way I would leave my big brother hanging like that." They smiled and followed Akiza.

The final three looked at each other until Crow spoke. "Awww, what the hell. We always have to bail Yusei out of whatever mess he gets himself into. Why stop now?" laughed Crow as he went after the twins.

Jack and Kalin just sighed. "Well, Crow has a point. Besides, Yusei would help us out if the situation were reversed" said Kalin

"Doesn't mean we have to to him" huffed Jack.

"Well if you want to stay here, then have fun, but I for one am not going to be left out of the action and let Crow take all the credit" smirked Kalin. Jack muttered something about stupid, reckless commoners before he and Kalin ran to follow the others.

"You know, Kalin, I can see why Yusei and Akiza like each other. They are both too bull-headed and loyal to know when to save their own skins." Jack wondered.

Kalin smirked again. "Then again, aren't we all. But there is one other trait that they share."

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"They both know how to make epic, tragic hero speeches when the time is right." The two friends chuckled as they ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

The six of them ran towards the throne room trying to find Yusei. They figured he would head for the throne room first to see his father. All of them tried hard to ignore the dead human bodies and rotting corpses of the demons that littered the hallways.

"Well at least it won't be hard to find out which way Yusei went" joked Crow. No one laughed, but silently continued running.

Finally they reached the throne and found their friend. The scene was horrible. Red blood dominated the entire room. Corpses were piled together, mutilated. It was almost impossible to differentiate between demon and human now. Yusei was sitting on the floor by the throne. Before lay the dead body of a woman with voluminous golden hair matted with excessive amounts of crimson blood, his mother. In his arms lay the body of his father, whom, despite his many deep cuts and blood pouring out of his body, was not dead yet, but his breathing was shallow. Death was inevitable.

"What are you all doing here" growled Yusei. "I told you to stay out of my way."

"If it handed been for your little girlfriend here, we would've been fine staying right where we were" muttered Jack. Everyone ignored him except Kalin, who elbowed him none-too-kindly in the ribs. Jack would have replied in anger had Kalin not put his finger on his lips. Jack saw that his humor was not needed right now and shut his mouth.

Akiza hesitantly approached Yusei. Most of her earlier confidence had drained away at the sight of Yusei. "We just wanted to help" she said, pleading with Yusei to understand.

"Then do all of yourselves a favor and go away before I turn on you."

Akiza started to get angry. _How could even think of turning on his friends and me now, after all that has happened? He doesn't have the right to think that way!_ She managed to keep her powers in check but still let her anger and hurt fuel her next words. "Dammit Yusei, who do you think you are? Do you think you are the only one suffering here? Well here's a newsflash pal, you aren't! You, yourself, know how much your family has meant to Leo and Luna. Also, think about how much good they have done for this kingdom. Crow, Kalin, and Jack can all attest to that. And yet you sit there, saying you're willing to throw away all of that? And for what? Just so you can be alone to wallow in your self-pity? If so, then you are pathetic. To think that I ever loved a man so selfish." By now, tears had started to fall from Akiza's eyes. Yusei had already turned around to face her with a murderous look in his eyes. "I know what happened to your sister and now your parents, Yusei, and I understand your hurt. But you cannot carry that burden alone. That's why you have us, your friends. Don't fall prey to your despair, but accept it, let us help you, and then move on. Please, Yusei. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I love you with everything I have. Don't leave me now..." She couldn't continue.

Yusei stared transfixed at Akiza. A myriad of emotions went across his face: hatred, anger, confusion, and then, finally, sorrow. His eyes turned back to normal as he realized what he could have done and how much he had hurt his friends and the one he loved. He did the first thing that came to his mind, he gently laid his father down and ran to Akiza and embraced her.

"Yusei" whispered a shocked Akiza.

"Thank you, Akiza" said Yusei. "You were right, I was being a self-righteous prick. I thought that I had to carry my burden, to use that revenge and hurt to drive my actions. But I was wrong. You showed me that I need you and the rest of my friends. Thank you so much. I love you Akiza. I love you with every fiber of my being. Even with all my faults, will you stay with me, for the rest of our lives." Akiza's eyes widened in shock and she pulled away from the hug to look Yusei in the face.

"Yusei, are saying...?" Akiza started to ask.

"Yes, Akiza, I am. I am asking you, not as the prince of this kingdom, but as just Yusei Fudo, to marry me. Do you accept?"

Akiza was speechless, but managed to stutter out "Of course" to Yusei. He smiled and their lips slowly met, forming a passionate kiss. Before any of the others could celebrate or congratulate them, a strangled voice called out to Yusei. It was the king. Yusei broke the kiss and immediately ran to his father.

"Father!" he cried out as he picked him up again.

"Yusei... I am... so proud of... you" he said with a slight smile. "You have... grown into an... amazing... young man... Your mother... would be... proud..." then his face turned serious as he coughed out more blood. "I just have... one last... thing you need... to hear... Remember the... legend... and I am...so proud of... you." The last part was whispered as he gave in to death's cold grasp.

"Father!" cried Yusei as held the dead body in his arms. He continued to weep bitter, silent tears for a while. The others bowed their heads in respect as they mourned the loss of their king. Leo and Luna had both started tearing up as well, but did their best to hide it for Yusei's sake.

After Yusei stopped crying and gathered himself together, he covered the bodies of his parents and moved them to a hidden area so any enemies who came in here would not defile them any further. Then he said his final goodbyes to them and rejoined his friends. They offered their condolences, but quickly got back the situation at hand. Kalin was the first to address it.

"What exactly did your father mean when he said ' Remember the legend'?" he asked. Yusei, instead of just telling Kalin what he was talking about, recited it from memory.

_Where the Lunar Rose grows_

_A Way will be found_

_When the Draco Heir_

_And the Princess of Beasts_

_Unite in Love_

_Hope will form, The Barrier broken_

"Okay, well what the hell does all that mumbo jumbo mean?" asked Crow, who was scratching his head. The others were just as confused as him.

"It is our last hope" whispered Yusei. The others all turned to look at him now as he explained. "It was a legend passed down in my family through the generations. We were supposed to figure it out and follow the instructions if the demons were ever released from their seal, but I had forgotten about it until now. And before you ask, no, I don't know what it means."

"Then let's take it one line at a time" suggested Luna.

"Well, one part is obvious" said Jack. "The line about the 'Draco Heir' must refer to a descendent of the dragons, a.k.a. Yusei."

"But what about the rest of it?" asked Leo. They all thought about it.

"What if the 'beasts' represent demons?" asked Kalin. "If that were the case, then the 'princess of beasts' could be referring to a descendent, a.k.a. Akiza."

"It would make sense since it seems the two would need to 'unite in love'" smirked Crow as he directed his words towards the couple. Yusei and Akiza both blushed a light red.

"But they already love each other and admitted it, too, and yet nothing happened" observed Luna.

"Maybe they need to take things a little further, if you know what I mean." Crow's smile grew quite large as he said this. Yusei hit him hard, while Akiza's face turned as red as her hair.

"I think I know what the problem is" said Yusei. The others looked at him with interest. "I am guessing something needs to happen in the area where the Lunar Rose is grown, as it says in the first line of the legend.

"Okay, well where is that? I have never heard of such a plant" said Leo. All the others, even Akiza, shook her head.

"Don't worry," said Yusei. "It is one of the most beautiful roses that only opens up at midnight, under a full moon and I know exactly where it grows. The area is guarded by my aunt and uncle." Everyone looked relieved and happy to have hopefully figured out the legend. That is, until Akiza remembered something that made her turn white with fear.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter peoples. Cookie to anyone who thinks they know what Akiza remembered at the end there. Oh and sorry if the characters were a little OOC in this chapter. I try and keep them as close to the anime as possible. Also, I am going to be making another story which is another YuseixAkiza fic. It will be the 5Ds characters in the Final Fantasy IV (english version) storyline. I would like some input on a choice I am debating. No matter what it will be a Yusei and Akiza romance fic, but I don't know which character to put Akiza as, either Rosa or Rydia. Yusei is Cecil, I know in the game Cecil marries Rosa, but I think Akiza would be much better as Rydia. If she were in Rydia's place instead, then I would change the story a bit to make them get together in the end, which is what I am leaning towards. "Please review and give me some much-needed input. Thanks and, until next time, see ya!


	8. Bonds Between Friends

Bound by Destiny

Okay people, I am going to keep this short since I know you just want to read the story and don't really care about all this pre-story chit-chat that I have to say. So here we go with the next chapter of Bound by Destiny. Once again, sorry for the long ass wait, but I had semester exams, then I got horribly sick, and I wanted to continue writing on the actual book I am writing. By the way, if any of you wish to read some of what I have for that, shoot me an e-mail or say so in the review.

Chapter 7: Bonds Between Friends

_"I think I know what the problem is" said Yusei. The others looked at him with interest. "I am guessing something needs to happen in the area where the Lunar Rose is grown, as it says in the first line of the legend._

_"Okay, well where is that? I have never heard of such a plant" said Leo. All the others, even Akiza, shook her head._

_"Don't worry," said Yusei. "It is one of the most beautiful roses that only opens up at midnight, under a full moon and I know exactly where it grows. The area is guarded by my aunt and uncle." Everyone looked relieved and happy to have hopefully figured out the legend. That is, until Akiza remembered something that made her turn white with fear._

Akiza's change in expression had gone unnoticed by all the others except for Yusei. "Akiza, what's wrong" he asked, unnerved by her frightened expression. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Akiza bit her lip. She was unsure of just how exactly to reveal the dangerous info she held. "Yusei, there is something you should know before we go to looking for this Lunar Rose at your aunt and uncle's castle."

Yusei had picked up on her worried tone. "What is it Akiza?"

Akiza took a deep breath. "Remember when we first met, Yusei, when I was acting as a princess?" Yusei nodded and smiled at the fond memory. "Well, since I wasn't an actual princess, I had to replace a legit princess from a real kingdom. The kingdom I had represented was lead by you Aunt and Uncle." Yusei gasped in surprise.

"I never knew that they actually ran a kingdom" whispered Yusei. "I thought that they had just moved to live in a castle, guarding the Lunar Rose."

Akiza continue. "Yes, well the problem is, they were fully aware of the assassination plan that was going to happen and had eagerly accepted it." Yusei's eyes widened as he realized what Akiza was saying. Akiza finished in a quiet voice. "They wanted you dead Yusei."

Yusei was shocked. Though he had never been really close to his aunt and uncle, he never thought they would actually want him dead. "Why?" was all he managed to choke out.

"Your aunt was jealous that your father had been picked over her to rule this kingdom, and she carried that grudge with her for all these years. Sayer was able to present her with a plan to murder you and your family. While Sayer wants to release the demons, she just wants to take the throne" explained Akiza. "Looks like we both have been betrayed by someone we thought cared about us" she then whispered.

Yusei couldn't believe what he was hearing, but tried to muster up the courage to just accept it and continue. After all, Akiza no longer had a reason to lie to him.

"If that's the case, then we will have to get going as quickly as possible" stated Yusei, taking charge. The others looked slightly confused as to why this revelation would require them to speed up their plans. Yusei took a breath then explained. "An obvious reason we can't afford to hang around here is that soon this place will be crawling with demons, but the other is that my aunt and uncle will have seen that the demons have been released and will think that I have been killed. They will most likely not be expecting me to come straight to them, let alone be alive." The others nodded in agreement and they started to leave when Leo swore he heard a noise from behind one of the tapestries in the room.

"What was that?" he asked. Everyone froze and listened. "It sounded like it came from behind that tapestry" he whispered. Taking no chances, Yusei motioned for Jack, Kalin, and Crow to surround the area. Then he threw a dagger at the tapestry. To everyone's shock a dark-skinned, black-haired man jumped out from behind the tapestry. He grinned evilly when he saw Akiza, knocked Crow over while he was still getting over his shock and started to run for the passageway.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock as she took a second to recognize the man. "Yusei!" she yelled. "Don't let that man get away! He works for Sayer and is one of Arcadia's best messangers." Yusei, realizing that this single man could ruin the element of surprise that their group was counting on, immediately used his powers and ran after the man at a supernatural speed. The others soon followed. Unfortunately for the messanger, who was hoping for branching paths, the path he had chosen was mostly linear and Yusei easily caught him.

"What are you doing here" growled Yusei as he held the man up in the air by his collar. For an instant, the man was paralyzed with fear from seeing Yusei's reptilian eyes filled with hatred, but as he got over that, he did something strange. Instead of struggling, the man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Akiza knew exactly what the man was doing. She had seen him do it many other times before. "Yusei, kill him now! He's able to send messages to other people telepathically. If he succeeds, we will lose the element of surprise!" Yusei whipped out a dagger and stabbed it into the man's heart without a second thought. Though the man gasped and started coughing out blood as Yusei threw him to the floor, he managed to sneer at them. Then he laughed, and it sent chills down all their spines. It was the laugh of a dying man who had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Ha-ha. You were... a little late in... trying to kill... me" chuckled the man as he coughed up more blood. "The message... has already been... received." With that last remark, the man's eyes rolled back up into his head, but his creepy, sadistic smile remained plastered on his face. Jack kicked the dead body over onto his stomach in disgust.

Yusei looked crestfallen. _If only I had been able to kill him sooner. Damn it!_ Akiza saw that, once again, her fiance was beating himself up mentally for what happened and went over to console him. "Yusei, it's ok." Yusei opened his mouth to argue, but Akiza went on furiously before he could. "Oh no, you are not starting this again. I already used up all my energy trying to console you earlier. Anyways, it's not over yet. We are both still alive and we can still reach the Lunar Rose. Just please don't give up." Akiza was on the verge of tears right now. The last part came out as a whisper. "Don't lose the last hope that we have." Yusei was touched by what Akiza had said. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Akiza. I needed that. Besides, you're right. As long as you are still alive, I will never give up hope." They stayed in each other's embrace for a few more seconds, knowing it could very well be the last time they ever would be able to just enjoy each other's company. Unfortunately, Jack deliberately coughed and the two sighed as they broke apart. Yusei turned to address the rest of them. "This journey just got a whole hell of a lot more dangerous than before. Now the enemy knows we will be coming and we will have to a whole shitload of fighting in order to get there." He seriously gazed at all of them. "Just know this, I care about all of you as if you were my own family. I cannot express how grateful I am to have met all of you. Akiza and I are the only ones who must go, so I will understand if any of you wish to stay behind."

Crow was the first to step up and answer. "Yusei, you idiot, we aren't _like_ family, we _are_ family. There is no way I could let you go off to your possible doom and not come with. You are my brother and I will be with you all the way." He flashed Yusei a thumbs-up. Yusei responded with the same sign.

Next was Kalin. "Same here Yusei. You gave me hope when I almost refused to continue on living" he said, remembering when he almost committed suicide and Yusei stopped him. "We're brothers and you're stuck with me until the end." Yusei smiled at Kalin.

Jack just scoffed and replied. "The last time we fought against each other with swords, you managed to beat me. I haven't had a chance to take my revenge out on you yet, and I can't do that if you're dead, so I am definately coming with to make sure you don't do something stupid and get yourself killed." He smirked and Yusei pounded fits with him.

"Don't forget about us" remarked Leo.

"Yeah" said Luna, joining in. "We owe you our lives, Yusei. Now we finally have the chance to return the favor."

Leo continued. "Plus, unlike these morons over here" he said, pointing towards Kalin, Crow, and Jack, "We actually are your family. You adopted us remember." Leo quickly ran behind Yusei as Jack tried to tackle him after that remark. Everyone else just laughed.

Yusei was touched. "All of you, thank you, truly." His face turned serious again. "We should leave as soon as possible. Otherwise, some enemies might-" he was cut off as an explosion blew through one of the walls close to them. A hoard of grotesque and ugly demons burst through and started charging towards them.

Yusei started yelling out orders. "Everyone, follow me! We gotta move." With only thrity yards between their group and the demons, they ran off, following Yusei, desperately trying to get away from the demons, as if running from death itself.

* * *

That sounded better in my head. Sorry once again for taking forever and I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short, but don't worry, the next should be much better and much longer. Thank you all for your patience. Please read and review.


End file.
